


tomorrow there'll be more of us

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is just a painful modern au i am sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	tomorrow there'll be more of us

     “Alexander?” his wife Eliza asked tenderly, walking through the formerly closed wooden doorframe. “Hmm?” Alex responded, not bothering to look up from his dimly lit computer screen. “I was just wondering, what happened to those friends of yours from the war? You know, John Laurens, Marquis de Lafayette, Hercules Mulligan?” she asked, jumping slightly as Alex immediately moved away from his computer and stood up, the mention of these men obviously shocking him. “I lost touch with most of them. John and I still write letters to each other, but Hercules and Lafayette continued on with their lives,” he replied, looking at Eliza with an emotion in his eyes that she couldn't quite recognize. “Why did you ask me about them?” Alex questioned as he sat back down. “Oh, you have a letter,” she responded, seeming to have forgotten it. “It's from John, right? I’ll read it later,” Alex said, his face lighting up as Eliza pulled out a thick white envelope from behind her. “Actually, it's from his father,” she replied, tracing the neat handwriting with her finger. “Oh. Will you read it?” Alex asked, looking crestfallen. “On Tuesday the 27th, my son was killed in a gunfight against British troops retreating from South Carolina. The war was already over. As you know, John dreamed of recruiting 3,000 men for the first all-black military regiment. His dream dies with him,” Eliza finished, tears running down her cheeks as she wiped them with the back of her hand. “Alexander, are you alright?” she asked him, looking up to see that Alex had collapsed into his chair. “I have so much work to do,” was all he could muster to say as tears pricked his eyes. “Oh, alright. Come downstairs for dinner soon,” Eliza said, turning on her heel and leaving the room, closing the door as she did so. Alexander was left alone, in more ways than one.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I CRIED WHILE WRITING THIS


End file.
